


Happy at last

by thefandombook



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, So happpy, Wordcount: Over 1.000, just so much fluff, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek of what it would like if everyone was just happy goddammit, they deserve happiness in their lives. This the fan fic to read wen you want to smile and not kill yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy at last

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a Christmas present for a friend but decided oh fuck it let's share this with the world since i haven't written anything for a while.

Cecil had just finished informing the citizens of his favorite dessert community of importance of PROPER blood stone maintenance. He could not tell you how many times he had forgotten to replace the blood  after summoning his neighbors to remind them to take out their garbage, and then try to contact his sister about her daughter Janice and her new play, but end up summoning an Erika. Not that they exist. They don't exist and were never mentioned as directed by the Secret Police.  
        Seriously it was embarrassing, so he wanted to inform everyone on why it was important to take care of their blood stones. What if they angered Old Gods? What if they angered New Gods? What if they angered  the Gods who are only here on Tuesdays? They were nice immortals and only SOMETIMES destroyed  the home of the elderly couple down the street but hey you can't pick and choose your Gods, besides they give out coupons to Big Rico's Pizza. Nobody does pizza like Big Rico's. **Nobody**.

Cecil was on his way home, as he walked out of the door of the Nightvale Community Radio Center he Snapchat-ed a video of a screeching blood snake it let his beautiful, perfect-hair having boyfriend Carlos know of his impending arrival.

      Carlos was already home from the lab after studying a tree that grew potatoes AND watermelons AND blinked in out of this dimension or maybe out of existence. Carlos was not very sure what it was blinking in and out of, but he was positive that it was indeed blinking in and out of something maybe just from his vision, who knows? Carlos was thinking about about his day as he sat in the living room, he had ordered a pizza for dinner and had set his phone on the coffee table after emailing his co-workers his new hypothesis and theories about how a TREE can grow a watermelon. 

The tree Carlos had studied today was obviously not the strangest thing he's studied or even heard of in Nightvale. Please, his cat used to float exactly six inches in mid air in the men's restroom in the Nightvale Community Radio Center, so no it wasn't the strangest thing. In comparison it was quite normal, still a tree that grew potatoes AND watermelons AND blinked in and out of.... something? Seemed a little excessive, what was that tree trying to say?

 _"Look at me Carlos, the laws of physics don't apply to me so I'm extremely difficult to study. Look at how special I am,"_   What jerk of a tree thought Carlos.

Moments later his phone buzzed and he picked it up from the coffee table to examine it.  
 _Ahh Cecil will be home soon,_ Carlos thought to himself, today was the day, it was finally time he just couldn't wait any longer. He nervously replied to Cecil's Snapchat with the obvious picture of a poorly taxidermied cat as dark red as dexoygenated blood to let Cecil know that he was home and ordered pizza. He blew a breath trying to shake his nerves.

  _I can do this,_  Carlos thought to himself.  _We're ready for this._  
     

Cecil is home 15 minutes later and greeted Carlos by kissing him on the cheek. Cecil told Carlos about his day and asked Carlos about his. Carlos told him all about the jerk of a tree he had to deal with today and Cecil agreed with a "What a rude tree!"

They held hands on the coach occasionally yelling "Interlopers,"at the guests shown on the news visiting Nightvale. It was wonderful, after Carlos had returned from being trapped in a alternate desert world he and Cecil took to taking more time just for themselves and have never been happier. They had 5am make out sessions before the both left for work in morning, breath be damned, they said 'I love you' through out the day to each other and what they were doing now, hand holding on the coach watching T.V. enjoying each other's company until suddenly Carlos turned to Cecil and said,  
  
"Cecil darling I love you-."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Let me finish, I love you Cecil and I can't stand waiting to do this anymore," Carlos said to Cecil with a determined look in his eye he had been planning this for months. He even resorted to begging Steve Carlsberg to go to a party that Cecil was invited to so he knew for certain that Cecil would free tonight and he also went ring shopping with Janice's mother and found a ring that was prefect for Cecil. He was ready.

"I am a scientist and I am used to not completely understanding or being sure of anything that's going on and I've always had more questions than answers like why and how can watermelons grow on a trees let alone with potatoes growing on the same tree? And which dimension is that tree blinking out of? Is it even a dimension it's blink in and out? Also If it which dimension is it going to?" This got a few giggles out Cecil but still Carlos continued pausing only to take a breath.

"But there is one thing I've always been sure of it's you and I want you forever or as long as the government allows."  
  
Carlos leans forward from his position on the coach and reaching into a drawer of the wooden coffee table depicted a war of years past and said.

 "If there was more space I would kneel but obviously I can't do that so I hope it doesn't upset you or anything  and obviously you don't have to answer now if you need some time to think about it but would by any chance consider marrying me?"

 His hand left the drawer with a black box in tow opened to reveal a simple sliver ring band lined with deep purple gems and diamonds. Carlos looked shyly at the ring he had settled on. Maybe Cecil wouldn't like it?

"If you don't like it we can alw-"  
  
  
"YES YES YES I WILL MARRY YOU CARLOS AND I LOVE IT I JUST LOVE IT. OH MY GOD THE LISTENERS ARE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS, WE'RE GETTING MARRIED AHHHH!!!! OH MY GOSH WE CAN GET MARRIED BENEATH THE BLINKING LIGHTS OF THE ARBY'S OH ITS GOING TO BE SOO ROMANTIC JUST LIKE YOU. YOU'RE SO NEAT, THIS SO NEAT, EVERYTHING IS SO NEAT"  
  
And so they were happy and together forever at last,


End file.
